official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Pecos County, Texas
Pecos County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 15,507. Major roads Interstate 10 Interstate 10 Business US Route 67 US Route 190 US Route 285 US Route 385 Texas State Highway 18 Texas State Highway 290 Texas State Highway 349 Loop 293 Spur 194 Geography Adjacent counties Crockett County (east) Crane County (north) Reeves County (northwest) Ward County (north-northwest) Brewster County (south) Terrell County (southeast) Jeff Davis County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 68.12% Hispanic or Latino (10,564) 26.77% White (4,151) 3.85% Black or African American (597) 1.26% Other (195) 9.7% (1,504) of Pecos County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Pecos County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for a county with its population. The county reported 24 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.83 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Fort Stockton - 8,283 Iraan - 1,229 CDPs Coyanosa - 163 Imperial - 278 Unincorporated communities Bakersfield Girvin Sheffield Climate Fun facts * Pecos is the second-largest county by area in Texas, behind neighboring Brewster. * Pecos County is home to one of the largest oil fields in the United States, the Yates Oil Field, which is in the extreme eastern part of the county, along the Pecos River. The field covers about 41 square miles (110 km2) near the town of Iraan. Discovered in 1926, it has produced over a billion barrels of oil, and most industry estimates give it more than another billion in recoverable reserves. The Yates Oil Field was one of the first giant fields to be found in the Permian Basin. * Roughly 74.32% of the land surrounding Coyanosa is owned by the Mandujano family. * Imperial is the birthplace of Latin singer Brian Mancilla. * Pecos County is one of few reliably Republican counties in the Trans-Pecos. * One of Iraan's most famous residents was V.T. Hamlin, the creator of the comic strip Alley Oop. Originally from Iowa, he worked in Iraan during the oil boom period of the late 1920s, and either got the idea for the strip or created its earliest drafts there; the strip was first published in 1932 in Des Moines. He moved back to Iowa in 1929, and later to Florida. A park in Iraan is named after the strip. * Iraan was an oil boom town, and developed quickly after the discovery of the gigantic Yates Oil Field, which is adjacent to the town on the southwest. The oil field was discovered in 1926, and the first buildings in town were basic housing and infrastructure for workers on the field, all built by the Big Lake Oil Company which became Plymouth Oil Company, which was purchased by the Ohio Oil Company, then purchased by Marathon Oil Company, and owned today by Kinder Morgan. By 1927, the town included a school, and the post office appeared in 1928. The population of the town in 1930 was about 1,600. About 3 mi (5 km) south of Iraan was the oil boomtown of Redbarn, which appeared almost immediately after discovery of the oil field, before Iraan itself. It was a collection of tents and shanties in the immediate vicinity of Ira Yates's ranch. He donated 152 acres (0.62 km2) of his ranch to the town of Iraan to encourage further development there, instead; in 1952, the town of Redbarn, which never had a permanent population more than 75, was finally abandoned. Category:Texas Counties